Trust and Love - Unlikely Admittance
by Neko Mastermind
Summary: ~Originally posted under CassieChan~ *Second in a series of one shots!* Miroku and Sango set off after a rumor of a Shikon no kakera, but what's wrong with Miroku? Sango's determined to find out. R & R!


**Inu-Yasha  
_Trust and Love Pt. 2_**  
Unlikely Admittance 

  
Disclaimer: *Sigh* A person can only say this so many times, but for the sake of tradition--I don't own Inu-Yasha *pout*. 

A/N: Alrighty! Someone requested this, so I figured to continue the "Trust and Love" series, so to speak....with a one-shot about Miroku and Sango! Please once again, I've only read up to Viz Vol. 11 of Inu-Yasha, and all my other knowledge comes from fanfiction I've read...so if anything sounds wrong, please let me know. Anyway, enjoy, Arrigatou, and Ja ne! 

  
The village disappeared behind them as the exterminator, the white yokai-neko and the houshi entered the forest. They were heading towards a cave a day's travel away, where rumors said a yokai in possession of a Shikon no kakera was staying. Inu-Yasha, Kagome, and Shippo would have accompanied them, but the hanyou and future miko were enraged in a fight--Kagome wanted to return to her time to finish some studying for a huge math test, and Inu-Yasha demanded she didn't go. Shippo was playing referee, since Kaede was out caring for a young mother who had fallen ill with fever. 

So, Sango, Kirara and Miroku set out alone, promising to return in a few days. Sango kept her distance from the monk, just enough so she could catch him making any quick 'feels' and having the right amount of time to wack him with Hiraikotsu. Kikara claimed her perch on Sango's shoulder, sleeping peacefully. But surprisingly, the Buddhist priest kept his hands to himself. Sango was a tad bit concerned. 

_He's so quiet...and he hasn't tried to grope me once since we left...is he feeling alright?_ Sango mused, falling back a bit so she could watch the houshi. 

Miroku was oblivious to this, lost in his own world of thoughts. Those thoughts revolved around the young girl walking behind him. _If only I could be brave enough to tell her, but with this cursed hand of mine, I cannot admit such feelings, nor get emotionally attached...I don't want to leave behind heartache if I fail to kill Naraku._

_Stupid houshi...he's so withdrawn all the time...like he doesn't want people to care about him so much...Why can't Miroku understand that people...care about him...like I do..._ Sango blushed, but her eyes remained on the houshi. 

"Ano....Houshi-sama, perhaps we should stop and set up camp tonight?" Sango asked, breaking the nearly 6 hour long silence. 

Miroku turned to her, a soft smile on his face. "As you wish, Sango-sama." 

  
After choosing a suitable clearing, Miroku started a fire while Sango pulled some of the instant ramen out that Kagome had graciously given to them before the embarked. 

"I'll go fetch us some water." Miroku said quietly before disappearing into the forest. 

Sango sighed, and looked down to her feline companion, who was watching her master. "Mreow?" 

Sango giggled and scratched the neko's ears. _I've decided. I shall confront houshi-sama about his odd behavior, and if he doesn't give me a suitable answer I'll bash him with Hiraikotsu!_ Sango blinked at her thought. She was being too influenced by Inu-Yasha. "Stupid hanyou...his bad habits are rubbing off on me." 

  
Back at the village... 

"ACHOO!" Inu-Yasha rubbed his nose, blinking; was someone talking about him? 

"Inu-Yasha, are you catching a cold?" Kagome asked, looking up from her math book. 

She had lost the argument with Inu-Yasha, and decided to stay in the Sengoku Jidai for a few more days. But that didn't stop her from studying. 

"Feh, yokai can't get sick, wench!" Inu-Yasha snapped, folding his arms in his hayori. 

"But you're a hanyou..." Shipppo argued, pointing at him. 

"....I'm not getting sick!" Inu-Yasha yelled. 

  
Miroku returned a few minutes later with a bucket full of river water, and Sango poured some of it into each of the cups of ramen. She then placed them on the temporary rack they made from some wet branches, and waited for them to cook. 

Silence over took them once again. Sango looked out of the corner of her eye at the houshi, frowning. She had ask him now, or else she'd never get the chance.. 

"Houshi-sama?" 

"Hai, Sango-sama?" 

"Is everything alright?" 

Miroku blinked, and tilted his head slightly, a bit confused. "What do you mean?" 

"I mean...you've been acting quite strange these past few days. Is something on your mind bothering you?" 

Miroku smiled and looked to the fire. He fingered the beads sealing the Kaza Ana, and sighed. "No, everything is quite fine, Sango-sama." 

Sango's eyebrow twitched. "Houshi-sama, you have been acting quite strange." 

"I've just been more tired then usual, that's all." Miroku answered simply. 

Twitch. Was he lying or not? Sango pulled Hiraikotsu closer to her, and Kirara, noting the danger approaching the houshi, stood up and walked to the other side of the fire, then laid back down and fell to sleep. 

"Houshi-sama, do not lie to me! You've been acting odd ever since that fight with the yokai when we were separated from Kagome-chan and Inu-Yasha! Now answer me--What's wrong?" Sango demanded, gripping the strap around the Boomerang Bone. 

Miroku looked at her, a slight tinge of shock in his eyes. Why was she so concerned for him? As far as he knew, Sango was only a friend, and it was obvious that she didn't harbor the same feelings for him that he had for her. He sighed in defeat, then turned to face her. 

"Houshi-sama, perhaps I can help you? Please tell me...I worry about you." Sango said, the last part of her statement coming out as a whisper. 

A red hue crossed her lovely face, making Miroku smile. "Sango-sama, I appreciate your concern for me...the least I can do is tell you why I've been acting differently." 

The monk looked up to the star-lit sky, a serious look crossing his face. "With every day that passes, my death is slowly coming nearer. And with each passing day, each chance I have to...tell a certain someone something important, the thought of leaving her behind filled with heartache and pain stops me." 

Sango's eyes widened slightly. Who was this woman he was speaking of? Could the priest harbor feelings for someone he met on his journeys? Sango's face saddened a bit, but she continued with her original mission--to help Miroku cheer up. 

"Well, Houshi-sama. Perhaps you should tell this woman...what you want to tell her. If you don't, you may leave even more heartache and pain then if you do tell her." Sango explained slowly. 

Whoa! Why was she telling him this?! She cared about the monk more than anyone else could.....Sango's eyes widened in realization. She did care for Miroku...a lot. 

Miroku turned back to the exterminator, a look a shock back on his features. This woman...who had claimed his heart, was telling him--in a non-direct way--to tell her how he felt...about her! Miroku blushed slightly, and turned back around to hide his red cheeks. "Perhaps, you're right, Sango-sama. Thank you." 

Sango sighed, lowering her head some. "No problem, what are friends for?" 

Again silence claimed them, but this time Miroku broke it. "Sango-sama?" 

"Hai?" 

"It seems that you have been acting peculiar as well, to my eyes at least." 

"Why do you say that?" 

"You have a look of sadness in your eyes whenever you're alone." 

Sango lowered her head a bit more. Yes, whenever she was alone she thought about her village, and her father and brother. Kohaku, her little brother, who was killed during a trap set by Naraku. She mourned for them everyday, and promised to avenge them. 

But that wasn't the only thing on her mind. Miroku was a constant thought invading her thoughts and dreams, and she couldn't shake the thought of the mysterious monk. At first she thought it was because she was afraid for him; his curse was a constant remind to how grateful she should be to the gods, but still...she was worried about him...as a friend. 

Then as she grew Miroku, she learned as much as she could about him, and behind the lecherous act he always put on, he wasn't such a bad guy after all...he was kind of...charming. Always calling her "Lady Sango" and being as polite as he could, under stress or out of courtesy. No matter how many times she told her self otherwise, she fell in love with the Buddhist monk. 

"I've been thinking about many things, these past months. About Naraku...and Kohaku...and also about a certain someone I would like to admit something too, but cannot, for fear he may become angry and scared." Sango said softly, staring into the fire. 

Miroku nodded, his frown increasing. So Sango had feelings for someone...just his luck. But should he still tell her? Perhaps she would think differently after he admitted his feelings? 

More silence. The ramen was finally finished, and carefully Sango handed Miroku his cup, and took her own. They ate for a bit, before Miroku put his cup down and turned to Sango, grasping her hand. Sango nearly choked on her ramen, but managed to put her cup down before she spilled it on herself. "H-Houshi-sama?" 

"I think I should follow your advice, Sango." Miroku said softly. 

He called her Sango....no honorific? What was he doing? 

"Sango, I...I don't know how to say this to you, but I feel I must." Miroku continued, blushing. 

"You see...I, uhm...over the past few months, I....uh...." 

Sango smiled at the houshi's shyness, and nodded for him to continue. 

"Sango, over the past few months, I've grown to care about certain people more than I ever wanted to...and I...wanted you to know that...I care about you...a great...deal." Miroku said, whispering the last part. 

Sango's eyes widened. He...cared for her? Was she the woman he spoke of earlier? Tears came to her eyes as Miroku continued. "I also know that you have feelings for another man...I'm not trying to take his place, that I am not. I just thought you should know how I feel." 

ANOTHER MAN? NANI?! Sango thought about it a moment, then giggled. Miroku blinked in confusion. Sango grasped the hand that was holding hers, and reached over the grabbed his cursed hand. "Houshi-sama, the man I was talking about was you!" 

Miroku couldn't contain his surprise. The thought of them expressing their feelings indirectly to each other crossed their minds, and they both laughed in unison. 

Miroku suddenly grabbed Sango's left hand, and got into a bowing position. He looked her deep in the eyes, and waited a dramatic moment. Then he spoke: 

"Will you bear my child?" 

Sango turned a bright shade of red, before smiling and placing her hand over his. 

"Houshi-sama...you're too much for words to describe." 

Miroku laughed, then with his cursed hand, gently tilted her chin down so he could place a gentle kiss on her lips. Sango wrapped her arms around his neck, moving closer to him. Miroku placed his arms around her waist and pulled her close, claiming the beauty that was Sango for his own. 

They separated after a moment, gazing into each other's eyes. Sango once again picked up his cursed hand and kissed one of the rosary beads, then looked into his eyes. 

"And we will defeat Naraku and free you of this curse...so perhaps one day...I can bear your child, and he will not have to bear Naraku's curse." Sango said, smiling. 

Miroku pulled her into a tight hug, resting his head on top of hers. Sango wrapped her arms around him and hugged back, as if this was the last time they'd ever see each other. And as they looked up at each other to share another kiss, they knew then and there, that nothing could break their love. 

"We should keep this a secret for a while, though." Sango confessed after they separated. 

"I agree completely. I'm sure Inu-Yasha would never allow us to hear the end of it." Miroku said with a laugh. 

"And Kagome wouldn't leave me alone either." Sango added. 

  
In the Forest of Inu-Yasha... 

"ACHOO!" Kagome and Inu-Yasha sneezed simultaneously. 

They looked at each other, blinking for a bit. _Someone's talking about us..._ Inu-Yasha said, blushing a bit. They were sitting under the tree Inu-Yasha always lounged in when he waited for Kagome. He pulled her closer to her, smiling down at the young miko. "I wonder if Miroku and Sango haven't killed each other yet." 

Kagome smiled back at him, resting her head on his shoulder. "I don't think so...I'm sure they're getting along fine." 

  
A/N: A little bit OOC-ness, but I enjoyed writting it! Whaddya think? Good? Bad? Smelly? Lemme know, okay minna-san? Arrigatou, and Ja ne! 


End file.
